


When they all scream

by Littlelutah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Gen, Rebellion, Revenge, Voltron, anger issues, his mother needs a break, how does one tag, i guess, keith is working a lot, vld, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelutah/pseuds/Littlelutah
Summary: It all goes down when the bailiffs come.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story that I wrote for a competition in my school.
> 
> The theme was 'rebellion' and I managed to finish second!
> 
> And I chose Keith as the main character. This coud be considered a 'Working AU' or something? I don't know ._.
> 
> Enjoy!

It all went down on a Wednesday afternoon.

Yet, everything started out as usual; Keith woke up at 6 and took a freezing shower, as he and his mother, Anne, could not afford hot water anymore.  
Then he dressed up; he had wore the same work uniform for almost three days straight, as money was short and he could not pay for laundry in any way. 

Time was also short.

Having three part-time jobs in order to pay the rent was pretty time consuming and Keith barely had time for himself.

His mother also had two jobs, and the poor woman was barely sleeping. 

Life was harsh on those two. But they were trying, and they had hope to one day be financially stable enough so the two of them could start university.

However, on this Wednesday afternoon, everything took a turn for the worse.

Keith heard his mother calling his name, her voice cracking as if she was trying to repress her tears.

Immediately, he felt a burning sensation in his gut. Apprehension took over his senses and his pulse started racing.

As he was coming into the living room, his heart was beating faster and faster, and he could feel the blood pulsing in his chest, his neck, his fingers. 

When he finally reached his mother, Keith froze.

Two men, dressed in impeccable black suits, were standing next to Anne who was looking completely broken.  
Their eyes were stern and they were emitting an intimidating aura.

The bailiffs.

“Who are those people? Why are they in the house?” Keith feigned ignorance. His blood was boiling in his veins.

In answer, his mother only broke down into a sobbing mess. 

One of the men approached Keith. He was slightly shorter than him but had an undeniable presence. No one would mess with the guy.

“We’re the bailiffs. You have not been able to pay rent for four months straight, you know. We have to, unfortunately, take your belongings away and make you… move out of the house.”

Except Keith. He was going to mess with the guy.

“What gives you the right?...”

Keith’s voice was very silent and shaky. He was trying to contain his anger.

Deep breathes, Keith.

In and out.

In and out.

In and…

He exploded. 

“What makes you think you have the right to kick us out?! Do you even know how deep in shit we are? Now that we’re broke, you want us to be homeless too?!”

His mother let out a sobbing plea.

“Keith, please…”

“Young man, I know it’s hard and it seems unfair, but we have to…”

Keith grabbed the bailiff by the front of his suit and dragged him closer, yelling. Anger had made his mind blank and he couldn’t stop the words from coming out of his mouth.

“NO! Just because you were born with a silver spoon up in your ass doesn’t mean that you should let us live on the streets! Do you have any idea how hard we are working for this house? To try and have a decent way of life? DO YOU?”

“Keith!!”

His mother’s scream had him stopping dead in his tracks. Keith realised he was holding the bailiff’s shirt so tightly his knuckles had gone white and the man wasn’t touching the ground anymore.

He put the man down and apologized, but his voice seemed distant. The emotions suddenly hit him hard. 

Confusion.

Sadness.

Anger.

Betrayal.

(…)  
Chris had offered shelter to the broken family. He is Anne’s brother, and, despite his slight problem with alcohol and his short temper, he was a kind-hearted soul.

He was patting his sister’s back in a gentle manner while telling soft words of reassurance as she was crying her eyes out; the tears never seemed to stop.

Keith, on the other hand, felt utterly empty. They had lost everything so fast.  
Their fragile everyday routine got shattered.

Keith sighed and buried his face in his hands. Suddenly, he feels a hand on his shoulder.

It’s uncle Chris.

“I am so sorry Keith.”

Keith shrugged.

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault.”

Chris looked at him, the flame of determination burning in his eyes.

“Those bastards took everything from you.”

Keith stared at him in confusion. Chris’ grip gets tighter.

“It’s time for revenge.”

(…)

 

It’s time.  
He knows it’s time.

He takes the baseball bat lying on the floor and makes it turn in his hands. It’s heavy and the cold metal contrasts with the warmth of his hands. He throws it over his shoulder.  
He’s ready. 

Keith stands in front of the real estate agency. He nervously taps the baseball bat against his leg.  
He is about to commit a crime.

But it’s fair, right?

They deserve it. They took everything.

He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. His hands are violently shaking and he’s not sure anymore.

Chris puts a hand on his shoulder, bringing him back to reality.

“Keith. You know why we’re here. Right?”

His look is harsh and his eyes don’t wander away for Keith’s. 

Keith sighs and tightens his grip on the baseball bat.

Silence.

He can do it.

He will do it.

He lifts the bat up and smashes the window glass as hard as he can.

The window explodes in a million of blue shiny shards and it sounded like music to his ears.

The rest is a blur.

(…)

Keith just remembers screaming and crying while smashing the office. He remembers because his throat is sore and his eyes are red and tired.

He remembers his mom being worried sick about him when he came back, a broken baseball bat in hand and his t-shirt covered in sweat.

He cut himself on the shards of glass and his knuckles are dyed scarlet red. Chris is putting bandages on them. He speaks up, and his voice is filled with pride.

“I’m proud of you, kid. You stood up for yourself.”

Keith just nods. He should feel satisfied and accomplished. He took his revenge, right? He rebelled. He smashed that office until the windows were reduced to dust and the desks to useless piles of wood.

He had ripped apart all the papers he could find and had broken the chairs against the wall.

So he should feel better.

Right?

So why, why?

Why in hell does he feel so empty?...

**Author's Note:**

> Should this develop into a full Voltron fanfiction? Who knows


End file.
